minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Lavaman
UPDATE FEBRUARY 2018: It has been months since I wrote this lol, I wrote this when I was a new user, now I am a content moderator. I have came so far. -EnderChas Yay! Part 4 is here! Enjoy! Hey everyone! You can call me Chas and I am going to share the story of the Lavaman, a Minecraft Creepypasta that not even Herobrine can kill. Part 4 coming soon. Enjoy I was playing on my Minecraft Survival World, and I was mining some iron on the floor and the ore dropped into lava. I walked away to mine more, but I was unaware the Lavaman was hiding in that lava, watching me. I was mining and suddenly I was hit by a fireball. A blaze???!!!! What?! I managed to fight it off but I was now aware someone was following me. I decided to run back up the cave to escape. I was still questioning one thing: "Is this Herobrine?!" I had experienced Herobrine a few times on this world already, so I walked up to the surface prepared to fight him. However, when I came up, I didn't see Herobrine. No way. All the grass turned to netherrack and the lavaman was standing in the distance. Here is a conversation between me and him: ME: Hello?! Lavaman: Hello, Chas... ME: Where is Herobrine? Lavaman: He is in prison. I put him there. He betrayed me. ME: ??? Lavaman: Remember when Herobrine killed you the other day? ME: Yeah Lavaman: I ordered him to. And he did it. ME: Then why put him in prison Lavaman: Because he betrayed me later on ME: When? Lavaman: When he tried to tell you the truth ME: He never did. Each time I got up close to him the game crashed Lavaman: I made those crashes to stop him from telling you. ME: But why? Lavaman: Because if he told you the truth you would be aware of my existence. ME: Game Over Lavaman. I know now. Lavaman: Yes, I know. I wanted you to find out today. ME: So where is Herobrine. Lavaman: I'll show you Suddenly I was teleported onto a floating netherrack block in the sky and the Lavaman was on another piece of netherrack. ME: What the heck? Lavaman: Here he is. Behind Lavaman there was a cage, with Herobrine stuck in it. Herobrine: Help me Chas! I tried to warn you! ME: I know Herobrine, but Lavaman made that impossible! Lavaman: Herobrine will never escape. And neither will you, Chas. ME: NOOOO! I appeared in the same cage as Herobrine, and the cage teleported deep underground. Part 2: The Escape I looked around, and I saw a cave. I went down. There was bedrock, and magma blocks. Then I saw a red sky. I jumped down, hoping I would die and respawn and everything would be normal. But no. I fell onto the roof of the nether, so I enderpearled through. Then I remembered about Herobrine. I felt ashamed of myself. Herobrine could of helped me fight Lavaman. But I left him. Then I turned round and I saw the Lavaman. "So did you leave Herobrine then?" "I forgot about him. I didn't mean to" "That's a shame. You would really of needed him to help fight me..." My game began to glitch. But each glitch was a flashing picture of the Lavaman. He began to mimick me. "Oh no, I forgot to bring Herobrine. Oh no!!!!!" I walked towards him. He simply laughed. Laughing sounds came out of the screen. My game just lagged. Then I turned round to run away. I saw Herobrine. "Chas, why did you leave me?" "Sorry Herobrine, I forgot!" "Why?" "Because I was so excited. I thought I was going to fall into the void and die, then respawn and everything would be normal" "But why leave me?!" "I'm sorry, OK?" "OK! Will forgive you ONCE! Only once! If you do anything ever again..." "I understand! But we need to fight Lavaman!" "I will help you" Lavaman suddenly teleported me to a cave. He said: "Oh, you want to fight me do you?" "YES! We are prepared!" "Noobs, you don't have any weapons!" "Oh yeah, right..." "But I can give you some?" "Really?" "Yes!" "GREAT! Give us them!" "Not yet! You need to complete these obstactles. None of my victims have ever beaten them!" "Fair enough! We're ready!" "Good. You better be" The Lavaman disappeared, laughting. "Surely it can't be that hard..." Part 3: (the war against the creepypastas) I saw many creepypastas spawning. Null, Entity 303 and Green Steve. Female Null and the Forgotten Noob. All spawning around us. The Lavaman appeared and said "This is only the beginning..." He vanished! I ran towards null, and began to attack him. Null spawned wither skeletons and cloned himself! I killed all the clones and Herobrine took care of the wither skeletons. I lashed at null, who was out of power, and killed him. It was easy fighting The Forgotten Noob (duh he is a noob), and we had to shoot Green Steve with a bow to avoid getting teleported by his punches. Eventually we managed to kill all of the pastas. The Lavaman appeared and said: "Still not finished yet!" "SURVIVE THE GLITCHES!!!" We had to run around whilst being chased by zombies. The closer you got to the Lavaman, the more the game would lag, and eventually just crash. We weren't free to run, there were walls around us, and we managed to survive the glitches. The Lavaman looked so annoyed. "Seems like I am going to give you these weapons then..." Me and Herobrine picked up enchanted diamond armour and swords to fight Lavaman. We got ready, knowing this was the end. We were running, preparing to lash forward. "HAHAHA HEY HERONOOB!" yelled Lavaman, shooting fireballs at us. I deflected the fireballs but he continued throwing larger ones, which were harder to deflect. Me and Herobrine can. Herobrine: I am not in full power, I could fight Lavaman ME: what? Herobrine: if you build a Herobrine shrine, I can gain full power and fight him. ME: we can't do that right now. Lavaman is after us. Lavaman: FOUND YOU! We began to fight him. I used a bow and Herobrine used a sword. He suddenly spawned loads of creepypastas After fighting them all, we saw a Lavaman shrine. It was lit on fire. I got Herobrine to distract Lavaman whilst I ran towards it. I ran towards the shrine, and got my pickaxe out. I began to mine the shrine. "That is what lets Lavaman respawn!" Shouted Herobrine. I destroyed the shrine, running back to Herobrine. We had to get the Lavaman killed. There was only one way to do that. Try to get Lavaman back to the Overworld! We were in the nether, in Lavaman's fortress. We ran towards the portal and went back to the overworld. We continued running, and jumped into a water fall. The Lavaman followed us, and jumped in. He faded away Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Herobrine Category:Steve Category:The Lavaman Category:First Pastas Category:EnderChas Category:Full of Cringe Category:Monster